Un amour illimité
by Yza Zaz
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'OAV 'Message': Suzunagi et Seiji se rencontrent à nouveau. Vont ils se dire ce qu'ils ont tu depuis tout ce temps?


Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. Et Graz Ent.

Certains passages sont susceptibles de choquer, d'où le rating, aussi veuillez en tenir compte en plus de cet avertissement. Si vous passez outre celui-ci, je ne saurais être tenue pour responsable de votre choix et de ses conséquences.

Un amour illimité.

_« Pourquoi suis-je sorti me promener ce soir ? Je le sais parfaitement : c'est ce sentiment qui m'a brusquement étreint la poitrine et conduit en cet endroit. __Je la devine proche de moi. Je la ressent. Où es-tu ?»_

Les ténèbres lumineuses fondent sur une silhouette éphémère. Une pensée s'en échappe.

_« Je suis là. » _

Dans la nuit froide et tranquille, deux ombres se découpent devant la lune solitaire. Le vent souffle, balayant quelques flocons de neiges qui viennent tourbillonnants les séparer un instant. Deux paires de mains se joignent chastement. Un langage s'est engagé entre deux cœurs qui battent en cadence.

Une voix d'homme.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer que nous nous retrouvions. »

Une voix de femme.

« Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu es venu à moi la première fois ? Cela me paraît être il y a un instant. Et à présent, les rôles sont inversés et me voici.

J'étais venu pour te comprendre. Tu avais vécu tant d'événements, gardant en toi toutes les émotions qui en avaient résultées et malgré tout, tu ne savais plus qui tu étais. Tu te cherchais. Comment aurais-je pu te laisser avec ta solitude ?

-Tu m'as montré que la seule constante de ma vie n'était pas cette profonde affliction mêlée de colère qui me guidait et me dévorait. C'était ce monde que je refusais. Parce que je croyais avoir perdu mon cœur, alors même mes yeux ne pouvaient voir clairement que le temps qui s'écoule emporte avec lui tous les sentiments bons ou mauvais, mon âme se perdait au travers des choix des hommes qui m'avaient ôté toute liberté avant qu'elle puisse exister.

-Ta confusion ne te laissait pas de paix. Tu en souffrais sans comprendre.

-Depuis, j'ai su pardonner mon passé et accepter mon futur. Rien ne s'arrête, tout continue à une échelle supèrieure. Sans toi, je n'aurai pris ce chemin qui y amène. Je t'en remercie infiniment.

-Ne me remercie pas. Toi seule a compris que ton destin t'appartient. Tu as écouté ton cœur et choisi en conséquence. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Seiji… »

Un sourire illumine soudain son visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Quelque chose de simple qui réchauffe l'atmosphère. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'interrompre ce calme échange. Deux flux se mêlent gentiment.

_« Nous appartenons à des époques différentes, des plans séparés, mais ce lien qui nous réunit aujourd'hui est celui qui permet à toute vie de s'unir à une autre indéfiniment pour construire l'univers dans lequel nous sommes. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui pousse deux personnes à fonder une famille. C'est un sentiment tellement plus profond. »_

Le son d'une clochette rompt le charme du moment. Tout-à-coup, ce ne sont plus deux adultes se tenant les mains, ce sont un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années et une fillette rousse. L'enfant d'un rire mélodieux s'échappe et court sur le blanc manteau de l'hiver.

Elle regarde l'horizon, lui montrant son dos.

« Maman m'a demandé de revenir avant les premiers rayons du soleil. L'aube se rapproche. »

Elle se retourne, les yeux embués de larmes et pourtant une expression de bonheur au-dedans.

_« Seiji, je voulais te dire : tu es le grand frère que je n'aurais jamais, aussi je veux garder avec moi ces précieux souvenirs que nous avons ensemble. Je voulais te crier mes sentiments. _

C'est inutile. Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. » 

« Suzunagi… »

_« Je t 'aime. »_

En cet instant, la lumière du jour poind, et Suzunagi commence à s'effacer. La bise comme un écho lui apporte une réponse.

_« Je t'aime. »_

FIN


End file.
